Do You Think
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: KB oneshot! it took an extremly boring party to bring them together, but does thier relationship move past the physical desires and into something more?


Author's note: the inspiration for this fic was Rod Stewarts _If You want My Body_. it's an old song so if you dont know the lyrics email me and i'll sent them to you. K/B one shot for all my fans! sorry if its a little short and a little more risky and blunt but i like it like that. so, here goes nothin...

* * *

Koemna's party had been a bore, and with nothing else better to do our favorite kitsune had gone looking for his preferred companion. Finally having found Botan sitting at a table alone, he decided to gather his wits and sit down next to her. Small talk aside, neither one of them had anything overly important to say. 

"So…Kurama how's the family?"

"They are fine."

"…And you?"

"I am also fine, Botan."

"Well, then how's school?"

"It is going just fine."

"Oh, okay…"

He was so nervous that his palms were sweaty and his lips were dry. No woman had ever had this kind of effect on him before, in either of his lives. He didn't mean to sound rude or busy, he was just so occupied with her, that it came out that way. She sat with her hands folded in her lap and her eyes wandered around the room, avoiding him, afraid that his sensitive ears could hear her heart pick up its pace. They both wanted to say something so desperately, but they simply couldn't.

He had no problem with the idea that Botan might find him attractive, in fact he looked forward to the day she might come out and say it to his face. It might make his confession much easier. She respected him for all the hardships and problems he faced everyday. She wanted him to know that she was more than willing to be there for him, as a friend and as a lover. But the day she got up the guts to say that would be the day Kuwabara stopped being an idiot.

Finally he couldn't take it any more, his eyes intently looked into hers, and when their eyes met, they both knew that they needed to leave Koemna's party. The tension between the two had been building over the years and it was finally too much to bear.

"Umm…Would you like to go back to my place, Botan? If that's not too presumptuous I mean…"

He saw a smirk cross her angelic features. He could tell she was thinking up some evil plan to get back at her boss. That's what came when you had been able to study your love from afar for over two years.

"If you lend me some change, I can go call Koemna's cell and tell him that I'll be at some random guy's house…all night…just the guy and me. And then we can watch him freak out later. If that's not too presumptuous…"

Having snuck out of the party, hand in hand, Kurama was ecstatic that Botan might feel the same way towards him as he did to her; not just physically but emotionally as well. Botan was having a very similar epiphany next to Kurama in the backseat of the cab. After having paid for the cab and taken the elevator to his flat on the 15th floor, he lead Botan into his bachelor pad…it was nice to have rich parents.

He watched as she removed her coat and placed her purse on a chair. He came up in front of her and brought his hands around to where her hair was held up by a rubber band. He gently took her hair out of its binding and let it fall down her shoulders. He buried his face in her mane of blue locks.

"I need you, Botan."

"How do you need me?"

"I need you with me every day. I need you to ease my soul's loneliness. I need you to bring happiness and joy into my life. Everything you do drives me wild. I need to make you mine, forever."

"I don't mind being needed. I need you to need me forever."

"Well Botan, I think I can do that…"

Their lips met in a piercing kiss. They gave into their ecstasy for each other.

As he waited for Botan to come out of the bathroom, Kurama opened his balcony door letting drops of rain fall on his arms. Two slender arms snaked around his torso and it was the body concealed by the thin bed sheets, currently pressed between him and Botan, that reminded him that she needed clothes unless he wanted to have a permanent hard-on all day; one that only she could fix. Come to think of it she was the only one who would ever be right for him. He needed no other. It was bad enough that when she simply touched his hand, his mind went foggy, but with her ample bust pressed firmly into his back it was little more than impossible for him to think about anything but her body. He pulled her around to where she faced him only to find that her eyes had the same effect on his mind that her body had. He was completely transfixed on this angel in front of him. He closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He went into his dresser and pulled out a pair of his training pants and a one of his white undershirts. He handed them to her so she could change. She realized that he admired her body and knew his reasons for not openly staring at her; they would never make it to the meeting with the group if he did look. He thought she was sexy; he had made that very clear last night. It was something she would have to remember for future reference. She heard him call through the bathroom door.

"Do you want to go out to eat, kitten? I really don't have any food here for us."

"That's okay; we can just go to my place and watch a movie before we meet up with the crew at the mall."

Later that evening everyone could tell something was different about the two, but it was definitely not in a bad way. They seemed content and for the first time truly happy. The demons in the group could tell that Botan was now Kurama's mate, but such things were not just announced in the middle of the mall. Hiei wondered what Koemna knew;

"Hn. Does Koenma know yet?"

Kurama moved behind Botan and wrapped his arms around her shoulders kissing her temple.

"We'll deal with that when it comes."

If it had not been obvious to the human companions before, it most certainly was now.

"Hey buddy, just one thing. You hurt her or allow Koemna to split you up, in which case I expect you to beat the shit out of him, and I'll make you my new punching bag, got it."

The look Yusuke had was, for once, very serious and Hiei recognized it automatically. It was the look of an older brother protecting his younger sister. Kurama looked Yusuke square in the eyes, and then smiled down at Botan.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Then he leaned in and whispered, very passionately and sincerely, in her ear,

"Not without you, kitten. I love you."

She whispered something she knew only he could hear.

"I love you too."

* * *

End comments: i know i said that i wasn't going to update until later BUT i had an extra 15 minutes in my free period. thanks to my readers kitsune of darkness, royal blue kitsune, Youko's kitsune girl, demon of evilness, and angel-midnight. Kitsune of darkness, i am working on the sequel that you requested... it is comming i promise! Demon of evilness, i hope that this K/B story doesn't make you gag. and Royal blue kitsune, i am soooo glad you have decided to review for me, i can believe that you liked all three! and i thank you for putting me on your fav list. Youko's kitusne girl, i like Koenma, but if i gotta pick a bad guy its gonna be him. i also enjoyed the punishment he got... i thought it was suitable. angel-midnight, thinks for putting me on your fav list! You guys are all great! Love to all! 


End file.
